Outlaw Kid Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Lozar's Men ** Pete Other Characters: * ** Unnamed Captain Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** Chicolo * Gila Creek | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle2 = Rustler's Riddle | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker3_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Bully's Bluff! | Synopsis3 = The Outlaw Kid comes across Francis Holladay bullying young boy named Joey by trying to take away his rifle. The Kid rushes in and pulls Francis away, but soon his older brother Pete -- another local bully -- comes in and tries to pick a fight with the masked hero. With no other choice but to defend himself, the Outlaw Kid easily knocks down Pete with a single punch. He then leads young Joey away, but Pete Holladay vows to get even with the Outlaw Kid. As the Outlaw Kid brings Joey home, he learns how Francis wanted to take away the rifle that Joey's father gave to him as a gift. The Kid reassures the young boy that bullies have no place in the world and tells Joey that someday Francis and Pete Holladay will learn that lesson the hard way. No far away, Pete tries to take aim with his rifle, hoping to get a shot off on the Outlaw Kid, but both he and Francis are attacked by a mountain lion. Screaming for help, they are both saved by the Outlaw Kid and Joey come to their rescue, with Joey taking the shot that kills the mountain lion saving the Holladay's lives. In the aftermath, both Francis and Pete realize the errors of their way and promise that they will never bully anyone ever again. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Joey * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker4_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Scourge of the Plains! | Synopsis4 = With a wolf suspected of killing the stock of area ranchers, the Outlaw Kid goes on the hunt that night to kill the beast. Succeeding he goes back to tell the locals that the threat of the wolf is now over. However, soon a ranch in comes in and tells them that something has killed another sheep, leading them to suspect something else is killing the sheep. The Kid suspects that it is a person killing the livestock and tells the ranchers to be extra vigilant before leaving for the night. Resuming his civilian identity of Lance Temple, the Kid returns to his fathers ranch where he discusses the situation with his father and his girl Belle. Zane recalls how Big Jim Groban would benefit the most from the other ranchers going out of business and recalls how Groban recently said the sheepmen are a blot on the territory. Lance suspects that Groban is responsible, but Zane reminds his son of his vow. Belle however believes they should act in some way and suggests they give the information to the Outlaw Kid. Lance tells Belle he will "find" the Outlaw Kid and uses this excuse to slip away and change back into his costumed identity. Meanwhile, at Groban's ranch, the men that Big Jim has hired to kill sheep to force the herders off their land is going according to plan with the exception of one man: Chuck Dunbar who refuses to leave his land. Big Jim orders his men to go and deal with Dunbar and then gloats over his impending victory to take over all the land for his cattle empire. Having overheard all this, the Outlaw Kid confronts and subdues Big Jim and then rushes off to where Dunbar's sheep graze and stops the outlaws from slaughtering the entire herd. With the gang defeated, the Outlaw Kid then has the sheep herders come with him to collect Groban and turn him over to the authorities. | Appearing4 = * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Groban's Hirelings ** Luke Other Characters: * Chuck Dunbar * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Dave Berg | Inker5_1 = Dave Berg | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Wanted Dead or Alive: Wolf Harper | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Cory Supporting Characters: * Longhorn Pass Sheriff Antagonists: * Wolf Harper/Corbett Other Characters: * Sam Races and Species: * * Locations: * Longhorn Pass | Editor6_1 = | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker6_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Appointment with Danger! | Synopsis6 = Spotting Tradin' Sam's wagon riding out of control the Outlaw Kid comes to the elderly traders rescue and stops the wagon. Tradin' Sam tells the Kid about how he went to the old Harper cabin after learning that new people moved it, but found himself run off the property and his horse spooked. Finding this suspicious, the Kid tells Sam to go to town and mention what happened to nobody. At the old Harper place Cole, the leader of an outlaw gang is upset that one of his men took shots at the elderly trader as it will draw unwanted attention, as he wants the cabin as a place to lay low whenever they pull off a big crime. That night, Lance Temple convinces his father that he is going to the other end of the ranch to make sure that the stock is bedded down properly. However this is a cover that allows Lance to change back into the Outlaw Kid and spy on the men in the Harper cabin. The Kid overhears how Cole and his men are plotting to rob a stage when one of the sentries spots the Kid spying at the window. The Kid manages to flee, but the outlaws chase after him. The Kid rides to a nearby cliff and hides out, tossing a rock over the edge into the river below leaving Cole and his minions to believe that the Kid died in the fall. Overhearing how the outlaws are going to rob the coach at Twin Forks and races off to try and intercept the coach before it gets there. Later, the outlaws go to attack the coach as it passes through Twin Forks, they are surprised to find that it is Tradin' Sam's wagon, when they tribe to rob the coach they are shocked to find the Outlaw Kid hiding inside and easily subdues him. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Tradin' Sam Antagonists: * Cole * Boyle * Gifford Other Characters: * * Sheriff Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}